1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossing gate (or is referred to as a ‘crossing gate for a vehicle’) that is installed at a doorway of an apartment house, a public parking lot, a parking lot in a building or a highway tollgate and that controls entrance and exit of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically controlling a crossing gate by sensing a light, in which the crossing gate is capable of being open according to a change in an amount of light of light signal patterns of a vehicle close to the crossing gate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a crossing gate for controlling entrance and exit of a vehicle is installed at a doorway of an apartment house, a public parking lot, a parking lot in a building or a highway tollgate, and the crossing gate is usually open and closed in a wireless communication manner.
In a crossing gate in a wireless communication manner, a radio frequency (RF) card is installed for entrance and exit of the vehicle, and a card reader is installed at the crossing gate. The card reader is connected to a control terminal installed at a particular place, for example, a management office, via a wired/wireless communications network.
Thus, when the vehicle is close to the crossing gate, the card reader reads the RF card installed at the vehicle and transmits a result of recognition to the control terminal so that the control terminal controls the crossing gate to be open and entrance and exit of the vehicle can be performed.
However, in the above-described, existing crossing gate, an RF card should be additionally installed at the vehicle, which causes many costs for manufacturing the crossing gate.
Also, when the RF card is installed at the vehicle according to the related art, if there are a plurality of places, for example, a house, an office, and the like, in which the vehicle enters or exits regularly, several RF cards need to be installed at the vehicle. Thus, esthetic appeal of the vehicle is lowered, and positions in which several RF cards are to be installed, are incommodious.